


Persona 5: Miraculous Phantom

by DSpaceZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alya Césaire Bashing, Character Death, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Redemption (Miraculous Ladybug), Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaceZ/pseuds/DSpaceZ
Summary: You know, Nathaniel thought that seeing two superheroes fighting a butterfly-themed villain would be the craziest thing he has ever seen, but after a trip to Hawaii, he is going to change his answer real quick as his entire world is about to change.(Note: The Bashing are just for the first part of the story)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Past Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marc Anciel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... its been like almost three months since i posted here, huh? Well with the pandemic i got locked down a bit and started playing Persona 5 again and with that returned my love for this type of crossover. I noticed a lot of things in my previous story that a lot of people probably wouldn't get, so i decided to write a new one.

Akira was in a bed, resting the injuries he got from the interrogation. Not only was he exhausted from the fight against Sae’s Shadow, but being beaten and drugged has taken a toll on his body. Thankfully, the drugs effect had already worn off and his wounds have been already treated.

He moved his head and looked at the view outside. It showed the entire city at night. “This view is 100% better than the one in LeBlanc…” He muttered.

Suddendly, he heard a knocking at the door. “Akira, are you awake?” A male voice came from outside.

“Yeah.” He said as the door opened and the person from before walked in. He couldn’t look at their face, but he knew who it was so there was no need to look at them in the first place.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Like someone tap danced all over me.“ He said with a smirk.

The person rolled their eyes. “Well, looks like your health is improving, unlike your jokes.” He said. “Valkyrie is going to bring Sae and its best if you’re there as well to fill anything i might forget. And considering what happened recently, we have a lot to discuss.”

Akira sighed. He knew this would have to be discussed eventually, but he was dreading it. “Fine.” He said as he threw his covers and got up. He was about to walk, but the person grabbed him and put his arm over his shoulder.

“I have to make sure you don’t pass out on the way there, so allow me to carry you.” He said

“First time for everything.” Akira said.

The person rolled their eyes again. “How has someone not punched you in the mouth yet?” He said as he carried him out of the room.

They arrived into another bedroom, even though it had the size of a freaking apartment. The only source of light was from the outside. The person put Akira on one of the sofas and sat down next to him. Out of nowhere, a portal opened up in front of him. Two people walked through.

One had silver hair, black glasses and was wearing a brown outfit. The other was the person that interrogated him not a day ago, Sae Nijima, whose eyes were so wide, they would probably fall out of their sockets.

“Thank you, Valkyrie.” The person that was next to Akira said as he nodded at the person in brown.

“So, my suspicions were correct…” Sae said as Valkyrie nodded and walked away. “The Phantom Thieves were working with the heroes of Paris.” He looked at the person next to Akira. “I assume you’re the leader of this part of the group?”

“The Miraculous team? No, thats Ladybug. But if you mean the french team? In a sort of way, yes, even though Akira is the boss.” He answered

“I believe that is Sojiro-san.” He said.

Multiple groans were heard throughout the room. Sae decided not to respond to that and sat on the couch in front of the two. “Since we were short of time, im not going to blame you, but you skipped certain events in regards to what happened here in Paris, did you not? And you also hid details regarding Okumura and my Palace?”

“You try and explain what happened in the last 7 months into 30 minutes.” Akira said.

“You added unnecessary information.” Sae said with narrowed eyes.

“You wanted to know every single thing i did, down to the last detail.” Akira answered back with a smirk.

“I did not need to know about the time you went on a Chadwick Boseman movie marathon!”

“Wakanda Forever.” Akira said in an African accent as he did a cross with his arms. “Also you seemed to enjoy it from the small smile you gave away”

Sae blushed a bit, stuttering words before composing herself as she cleared her throat. “We’re getting off track. I came here because i want to know what happened after Futaba Sakura change of heart. The FULL story.” She said before looking at the other occupant in the room. “And considering who you are, you can also help me with your perspective of these events.”

The other person in the room nodded.

“I believe there is no need to do this, but i am Sae Nijima, a prosecutor and was in charge of the case regarding the Phantom Thieves.” She introduced herself put her hand out.

The person moved forward and the light revealed themselves its face. “I am Nathaniel Kurtzberg, the first French Phantom Thief.” He said.

Sae nodded. “Very well.” She said as she took out a folder from her purse. “Now, after Medjed defeat, the Phantom Thieves skyrocketed, but it still remained in Japan. Nobody outside of Japan should know they even existed, and according to our investigation, the Phantom Thieves were most likely native to Japan as well.” She opened her folder, much similar to the ones Akira saw. “Which is why your next target surprised me and most likely the rest of the world.” She turned the folder and showed them a photo of a young girl.

Nathaniel frowned in disgust. He thought he would never had to see that ugly face ever again. “Lila Rossi. An Italian student who was studying at College François Dupont in Paris. This was the first time that the Phantom Thieves targeted someone outside of Japan. I’m sure you understand why this shocked so many people since not only is she your first foreign target, but also the youngest one as well. Why did you go after her and how did you two meet?”

Nathaniel and Akira looked at each other and smiled. “It all began with a trip...” Nathaniel started.


	2. Phantom Thieves? What kind of edgy teen came up with that name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and his class are going on a field trip to Hawaii. On the way there, he finds out about a group called the Phantom Thieves. While he does some research, its nothing but curiosity. I mean, its not like he is going to meet the actual Phantom Thieves, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. Most of these are the same, with only a few minor changes. What are those? Read them to find out!

Nathaniel, along with his class, were in the airport lounge in Paris, about to board. They were going on a field trip to Hawaii for a few days.

Marinette was the one that arranged the whole thing: the plane tickets, the seats, the hotels they were staying at and the rooms, along with some activites to do there as a class. Nathaniel tried to help, but by the time he asked her if she needed help, she already had everything planned.

Damn she works fast... From what he has seen from the schedule, the trip was going to be a blast! He is glad she is class president and even though she doesn't like the praising, he is still going to.

“Oh my god! You seriously know the owner of the hotel we are staying at!?” Alya asked, surprised at Lila. Most of the class surrounded her as she told one of her million lies.

Unfortunately, some people are too blind... or stupid... or both...

Lila nodded. “Yes! I stayed there on one of my travels! While i was there, i found out one of the members of the staff was stealing money from the hotel! After he was arrested, as a reward, he said the next time i visited, i could stay there free of charge and i could bring as many friends as i want!” She said with that stupid smile on her face.

As always, the class was at awe with the Italian student, praising her and everything.

Seriously, how do half of these people still believe in her?

Alix made a gagging sound next to him. “Remind me again why i haven’t strangled her yet?” She asked him, annoyed.

“Because if hearing her now is unpleasant, imagine what her choking sounds would do to our ears.” Juleka, who was beside them as well, joked. Nathaniel and Alix chuckled in response.

He was glad that Alix knew that Lila was a liar as well as she knew from the very beginning. You spend your entire life in a museum and you’re bound to recognize a liar when you hear one.

Unlike her, he believed in Lila lies at first, like how she suggested to Nathaniel she would introduce him to a famous manga artist. (He really should have seen it from the start, considering she didn't give any names...)

Thankfully, he realized before his career was ruined. It was on the day Lila returned to class. From the start, she tried to make Marinette look like a bully, the same girl that didn’t even raise a finger towards Chloé, no matter how many times she deserved it. So right from the start, he had his suspicions, which were confirmed during lunch when Marinette threw a napkin at Lila, who grabbed it without effort, even though she claimed she had a sprained wrist.

She then made up a story of how she saw someone eye being gouged out by a napkin and she tried to save Max.

Not only is that the stupidest thing Nathaniel has ever heard in his entire life, but the ‘victim’ was Max, who wears glasses! Not to mention the smartest guy in class!

Later that afternoon, he and Alix kept watching Lila in case she decided to blame Marinette again. As they watched her about confront Lila, the one person that Marinette can’t refuse appeared: Adrien.

Nathaniel still hadn’t forgiven him for when Chloé left and what happened next definitely did not help his case.

He said this to Marinette.

_“Do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.”_

_‘As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?’_

If it wasn’t for Alix, he would have surely punched him in the face. And whats even worse is that Marinette, thinking that Adrien is an angel sent by the heavens, agreed.

After that, things became a routine: Nathaniel and Alix would protect Marinette and cover for her anytime Lila tried to pin her for something; there were akuma attacks, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day; new heroes showed up.

A few months later, Marinette was expelled. The reasons?

1) Cheating on a test;

2) Hurting a student;

3) Stealing from said student;

While these could be considered valid reasons for expelling a student, or at very least suspending one, the context behind these are so stupid it looks like they came out of a bad sitcom.

1) Marinette is one of the smartest people in class, just under Max, meaning she doesn't have to cheat. And even if she did, the test was a _mock_ test, meaning there was no reason to cheat!

2) Nathaniel saw where Lila was supposedly hurt and there wasn't even a scratch on her! Whats even stupider is the fact she was walking like she wasn't even hurt, which she wasn't! And nobody noticed!!!

3) Lila claimed that Marinette stole a family heirloom and when Marinette opened her locker, it was there. First of all, the 'family heirloom' looked more like jewerly from the _Gabriel_ brand. Second of all, the lockers aren't locked, so anyone could have put it there, let it be accidentally or purposefully. Third of all, even if she did steal it, what kind of thief leaves their stolen item in their freaking locker room?

Unfortunately, with this stupidity and the fact that Marinette got expelled, Nathaniel emotions got a bit out of control.

Nathaniel remembers very clearly the feeling of being akumatized. While only for a brief moment, he allowed Hawkmoth, or in this case _Scarlet Moth,_ to take control of him. When he was deakumatized, he was afraid that another Heroes Day had happened, but it turns out he was only akumatized for only a few seconds.

While only for a brief moment, it honestly scared Nathaniel that he might have been akumatized again. Thanfully, he had Marc by his side, calming him and help him through his inner turmoil.

After that whole incident, Ladybug and Chat Noir fought a new villain called Mayura, Marinette was allowed back into the school. Marinette later told them Lila stated she has a lying disease. Did Mr Damocles asked for any sort of medical papers? Nope! He just believed her without asking for any sort of proof.

Ugh... and he is supposed to be a principal!?

Thankfully, there was a silver lining to all of this. Their group also discovered that Juleka also knew about Lila true nature since, unlike the rest of Kitty Section, she actually has a brain. The reason she kept quiet was because she afraid of what would happen if she spoke up, since she saw what happened with Marinette. Nathaniel didn't exactly blame her since Juleka has always been a shy quiet girl and doesn't have the same type of mentality as him, Marinette or Alix. After a little talk, they managed to convince Juleka to talk to Rose in order to see if they could start convincing other students. 

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned and their relationship took a ver hard hit. Rose said 'they should take a break until this whole mess is cleaned up', but it seemed like she just didn't want to say she was breaking up with her.

And just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, everything changed on _that_ day…

Nathaniel shook his head out of that memory. _Don’t think about that now._ He thought, shivering.

“Nath? Are you okay?” Alix asked when she noticed Nathaniel sad expression.

Nathaniel nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “Just a little tired.”

Alix knew he was lying, but she didn’t want to press it. God knows what would happen if Nathaniel snapped at her and got akumatized. _I’ll have to try and talk to him while we’re in Hawaii._

“Where is Marinette by the way?” Nathaniel asked looking around and changing the subject.

“She is over there. Apparently Mr. Rockstar wanted to make one final call.” Alix joked, pointing far away where Marinette was talking to someone on the phone.

“Can you blame him? His girlfriend is going on to another country for a couple of days. He has a bit of reason to be worried.” Nathaniel said.

After Marinette had a wake-up call and found out her crush on Adrien was more like an obsession, she began to gradually losing said crush, no longer blinded by that stupid model smile. (Nathaniel may or may not have gotten on his knees after he found out and praised God and Alix may or may not have recorded it…). 

Now don't missunderstand, she didn't just went straight away towards Luka like he was some kind of backup boyfriend.

Marinette first took things slow, trying to figure out what she actually sees in Luka and if she sees him as a love interest or just a really good friend. After what was most likely a month of waiting (Luka has the patience of a saint, Nathaniel swears to god...), Marinette finally confessed to Luka and they began dating. Nathaniel has to admit, they make the perfect couple.

And you just know the three of them love to tease Marinette about it.

“And here she comes.” Alix snapped Nathaniel out of his thoughts as Marinette ran towards them.

“Sorry you guys. Luka wanted to say one final goodbye.” She said in between pants.

“Didn’t he talk to you yesterday, though?” Juleka asked with a raised a eyebrow.

“Yeah, but he also wanted me to call me before i boarded the plane, to make sure i was actually on time.” She explained.

“I was going to say he was overreacting, buuuuuut….” Alix said with a smirk, the implication not lost on the four students.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Marinette laughed sarcastically. “For your information, i haven’t been late for 6 months.”

“Hasn't Luka been calling you early for about 6 months?” Juleka asked as he looked at Alix and Nathaniel. “Coincidence?”

“I think not!” They all shared a laugh. Marinette rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face.

“Everyone!” Miss Bustier clapped her hands. “Form a line, im about to give you your tickets!”

The students lined up and got their tickets and boarded the plane. The four of them were close to one another, with Alix and Nathaniel being on the same row and Marinette being in front of them with Juleka.

“Well, im going to catch some Z’s.” Nathaniel said after listening to the flight attendant give instructions and the plane lifting off and being on cruising altitude.

“Good idea.” Marinette said, putting on some earphones and listening to some calming music, Juleka doing the same thing.

“Hopefully no Italian Banshee will interrupt our sleep.” Alix said with a smirk.

“Why do you think i brought earplugs?” He asked as he put on said earplugs and closed his eyes.

* * *

Marinette woke up with a loud thumping. _The plane must have landed._ She thought. She turned around to see if the two artists were awake, which they weren't.

"Wanna prank them?"

Marinette nearly screamed as Juleka spoke to her, turned around as well.

"Jules, don't scare me like that!" She whispered. "You nearly gave a heart attack!"

"Ah, so close." She sarcastically complained. "Anyway, as i was saying, wanna prank them?" She held out a marker.

"Why do you have a marker?" Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know when someone might fall asleep and wake up with their faces drawn on them." Juleka said with a smirk.

"I don't know..." Marinette said, a bit hesitant.

"Don't you want to get payback for all the teasing they did to you?" Juleka asked with a daring smirk.

"You also tease me." She answered with half-lidded eyes

"Im the sister. Its my job to tease my brother when he is dating someone." Juleka explained.

"Hmmmm" Marinette hummed. "Give me that." She took the marker off Juleka hand.

* * *

"And done!" Marinette said, putting the cap back on the marker.

It was at the right moment too, because after she finished, the two of them began to stirr as they unconsciously moved from one another.

“Are we in Hawaii?” Alix asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“No, since there is no direct plane from Paris to Hawaii, we have to take a different one from Japan.” Marinette explained, trying not to laugh. “We’ll be staying the night in a hotel nearby.”

“Greaaat. First time we’re visiting Japan and its only a rest stop.” Alix said sarcastically.

“Anyway, lets go.” Marinette said as she got up from her seat, Juleka as well.

Nathaniel and Alix looked at each other and froze.

Nathaniel had a moustache drawn on his face and a goatee while Alix had glasses drawn on her face.

It took them a few seconds to realize what was going on, and they immediately knew who the culprit was. " _MARINETTE_!"They both screamed as the mentioned girl was laughing along with Juleka.

* * *

After Marinette handed them a wet napkin to clean their faces off as an apology (they admit it was fair she had a little fun as well...), the four of them walked through the airport while keeping some distance from the rest of the class, who as soon as they disembarked, began talking like there was no tomorrow. Thankfully, the people around them didn't understand them, but were probably confused why a bunch of teenagers were listening to a girl with horrible fashion sense talk like she is a diplomat.

As they walked, Nathaniel noticed some sort of theme going around. He could speak a bit of Japanese (you watch too much anime and sooner or later, you start to learn out of curiosity…), but he couldn’t write any sort of kanji nor understand it.

Luckily, he knew someone who did. “Hey, Alix.” He said, getting her attention. “What does that weird poster say?” He said, pointing at a poster with a domino mask and a top hat.

Alix squinted. “I think it says ‘Phantom Thieves’.” She says.

“Do you think its some sort of celebration?” He asked her.

“Kind of weird, if you ask me.” Alix said, shrugging, before walking forward, side by side with Marinette, making some conversation he wasn't interested in.

Nathaniel frowned. For some reason, he was curious about these Phantom Thieves. Since he had no one to talk to right now, he decided to get some info on this topic. As he searched around on his phone, he widened his eyes. _What the hell?_

* * *

Nathaniel was currently in his hotel room. Since the class had an odd number, one was bound to not have a roommate and Nathaniel was the unfortunate fellow with an extra bed unused. Now, this would be extremely irresponsible, but in the eyes of Miss Bustier is to ‘teach how to be responsible and to take care of themselves’. Nathaniel had already given up on Miss Bustier teachings and he completely lost any respect for her or his other classmates on _that_ day…

 _Focus. You’re not about to recall those memories._ He thought as he looked back at his phone. Right now, he had his phone out and reading from multiple news report from Japan that had were talking about the Phantom Thieves in general and he was able to gather a lot of information.

First of all, these Phantom Thieves are apparently a group of vigilantes, whose origin is believed to be in Japan, considering their past targets. They apparently make criminals confess by ‘changing their hearts’, but how this is done isn’t explained though. They have already taken down four major targets.

The first one is the Thieves supposed first target, Suguru Kamoshida, an Olympic volleyball winner who was teaching at a place called Shujin Academy, in Tokyo. He was targeted because the Phantom Thieves found out he was physically abusing students and also sexually abusing the female ones. It got to the point where one student tried to commit suicide in broad daylight, but thankfully, she survived. There were some reports about how the school knew about the abuse, but turned a blind eye in favour of Kamoshida. _Gee doesn’t this sound familiar?_ Nathaniel thought, comparing this school to his before continuing to read. Apparently, a few weeks later, Kamoshida confessed to everything! According to witnesses, he seemed like a completely different person, like someone changed his personality completely. Currently, he was awaiting trial and Nathaniel hoped he would get the sent to prison for life.

The second one was a former artist named Ichiryusai Madarame (Nathaniel remembers that Alix mentioned him once when his art was on display at the Louvre for a limited exhibit). Apparently, he made his own fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihood of his pupils. He lured young artists with talent into his home, a tiny shack, and then stole and plagiarized their work, labeling it as his own. He went as far as to make one of the victims his own foster son. Just like with Kamoshida, he confessed to his crimes after one of his exhibits closed, bawling his eyes out, lamenting for what he has done. Nathaniel didn’t show any sign of pity for this man as, an artist himself, stealing their work, where they pour their hearts and souls into, and labeling it as his own is one of the greatest sins you could commit. He just hoped the foster son was okay and in good hands.

The third target was a man named Junya Kaneshiro. Unlike the two previous ones, where their crimes were well hidden from the police, the police were aware of his existence, but had trouble arresting him due to lack of evidence, even though his crimes were well known in Shibuya. His confession made the Phantom Thieves popularity skyrocket, even though the police tried to keep the arrest a secret. Apparently, Shibuya was covered in calling cards, calling out Kaneshiro. Madarame and Kamoshida also received these calling cards before their confessions as well, so this must be their M.O.

Their most recent target happened about a week ago and it was a group of international hackers, under the name Medjed, who waged a cyberwar against the Phantom Thieves and Japan itself. They threatened to ruin Japan's economy unless the Phantom Thieves revealed their identities to the public. The day before the deadline they had set beforehand would have expired, Medjed's website was hacked, leaving the Phantom Thieves logo all over the site. Whether this was done by the Phantom Thieves themselves, or a fan, no one knew for sure but what mattered was that Medjed was stopped, and Japan's economy remained stable. Nathaniel sighed in relief. Who knew what would happen if Japan economy collapsed?

Despite them being vigilantes, Nathaniel believed the Phantom Thieves were helping people by exposing criminals like this. Some of these criminals were either under the police radar or were too powerful to be caught, so they were doing society a favour by exposing their crimes. Whats even better is that their targets don't die, meaning they most likely have some sort of moral code. What intrigues him is how they convinced the targets to confess their crimes and what they meant by ‘stealing your heart’. Obviously, they didn’t meant it literally, so it must be something unnatural. Considering Nathaniel everyday life consists of two superheroes fighting a villain with a butterfly fetish, its not too farfetched to assume there are other places on Earth where something magical can happen.

Unfortunately, there was no way to confirm this. Nobody knew what the Phantom Thieves looked, with the only solid lead being their calling cards, and the only way to actually communicate with them is through the ‘Phan-site’ by posting a request there, though its not always 100% sure its going to happen.

Before he could continue his train of thought, his phone buzzed with a message from Alix.

**Alix: Marinette just went into the bathroom. Right after an Akuma Alert.**

He must have been so focused on his research that he didn’t even notice the Akuma alert.

**Nathaniel: Coincidence?**

**Alix: Yeah, right. Seriously, how come our class hasn’t noticed sooner she is Ladybug? THEY HAVE THE SAME FREAKING FACE!**

Oh right, Nathaniel and Alix know about Marinette secret identity.

Nathaniel found out about her secret identity because of his drawings. He found it odd that they have the same body and hairstyle. He just chalked it up to it being a coincidence.Then he began to notice a few things. Marinette never being around the class when an akuma shows up, never getting akumatized when most likely the entire school has been akumatized, Ladybug suddendly helping Alya with her Ladyblog, even though there should be no way for her to know her unless she knew her in real life. 

There were waaaaaay too many coincidences for it not to be true, so even though he might not have directly seen her transform into Ladybug, it was most likely the case.

Alix found out because of her future hero self, Bunnix. Apparently, Alix was having some weird dreams where she saw Marinette detransform. Later it was reveal that it was a memory from her future self. Apparently, Rabbit Miraculous holders sometimes to connect with their past selves and they share memories. Its an extremely rare occasion, so Bunnix doubt it would happen again and in case it would, she has taken precautions to avoid it. Before Nathaniel questioned why Alix told him this, she said that Bunnix gave her permission to tell her future secret identity and what she learned to Nathaniel. So that means Nathaniel also knew about the Kwamis existence.

**Nathaniel: I mean, this is the same class that is caught up in Lila lies and believes Marinette is a bully, sooo all together, they don’t exactly have a 2 digit IQ.**

**Alix: Fair enough.**

**Alix: Oh my god, she just transformed… Does she think i wouldn’t notice the giant flash of light coming from the bathroom even if i was asleep?!**

**Nathaniel: Speaking of sleeping, why aren’t you doing that?**

**Alix: Why aren’t YOU sleeping?**

_She just dodged the question. Uh-oh..._ Nathaniel thought.

**Nathaniel: I got curious about those Phantom Thieves and started researching about them. Whats your excuse?**

**Alix:…**

**Alix: I…**

**Alix: I had another nightmare.**

_Shit... not again..._ Nathaniel cursed mentally

**Alix: It was about _that_ day…**

**Alix:...can i come over?**

**Nathaniel:…**

**Nathaniel: Make sure you’re not followed. My room is 402.**

5 minutes after he sent that message, there was a knock at his door. He opened the door and saw Alix there. "Were you followed?" He asked

Alix shook her head. "I made sure no one noticed me." She said.

"Good. Don't want the others to start spreading false rumours or to give Lila more ammo." Nathaniel said as he let her in. “Make yourself at home.”

Alix accepted the invitation as she tucked herself in the other bed that was available while Nathaniel tucked himself in his original one.

There was silence for a few brief moment before Alix spoke up. “Nath?” She asked.

“Yeah?” Nathaniel answered, his back turned to her.

“You will always be by my side, right?” She asked softly.

Nathaniel turned around in his bed and looked at Alix. “I will always be here, Alix.” He said, softly. "Don't worry, im not going nowhere."

“Thank you.” She said, closing her eyes, soon falling asleep.

 _I’ll always protect you Alix._ Nathaniel thought as he glanced at the hand, which was covered by a black fingerless glove. _I won’t lose anyone ever again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the new changes is me adding Juleka to the mix. I feel like in these type of stories with Classmates Bashing, Juleka should also know considering she is a fan of Jagged Stone and even without counting that, Luka would have most likely foun it odd that Marinette was 'bullying' someone.  
> If there are any questions or something you found odd let me know.  
> If its something i can answer, do let me know.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is about to head into Hawaii, but before that, he bumps into an interesting person... literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third chapter of the rewrite. This time i changed a very few small things. The next chapter will be more original.  
> Warning: There are characters smoking in this chapter. You have been warned.

_“What is going on?” Nathaniel asked, seeing a large crowd gathered around the entrance to the art room. He stayed up late last night and slept past his alarm, meaning he had to rush to school in order to be on time. But when he arrived, nobody was in the classroom and after seeing a large crowd near the art room, he went near it. He saw Alix near the edge of the crowd, sitting on the ground, her face ghostly pale. He quickly headed there, kneeling. “Alix, whats wrong!?”_

_Alix looked at him and for some reason, she got even more scared. “N-Nath…” She stuttered. “I-Its…” She said._

_“Stay here.” He said, getting back up and headed towards the art room. He didn’t notice Alix trying to grab his arm to stop him from going further._

_“Excuse me. Coming through. Sorry.” He apologized as he waved through the crowd. Finally he reached the entrance to the art room, which was strangely closed._

_He opened the door._

* * *

Nathaniel quickly opened his eyes in fright. He quickly moved in the bed so that he was sitting and began to take deep breaths, covering his mouth in order not to scream. After calming down in order to not attract an akuma (he didn’t realize he was in Japan, not Paris), he took his hand off his mouth, breathing normally.

He heard someone stirr beside him. He looked to his side and saw Alix waking up, blinking. “Nath, whats wrong?” She asked with a sleepy voice as she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry, i forgot you were there.” Nathaniel said, relieved she didn’t witness his panic. He looked at the clock on his phone. “But its good that you’re awake. You need to get back into your room or Marinette will get suspicious. That and i don’t think you want someone from our class seeing you leave my room and tell that Italian bitch what they saw.”

Alix groaned. “Yeah, you have a point.” She said, glancing at the clock. “Think we have enough time for one round?”

Nathaniel looked back at the clock, doing some mental calculations. “Do you have them?” He asked.

“Do you think im an idiot?” She accused, before reaching for her pocket. “Of course i do.”

“I don’t know how to feel about the fact you carry them even when you’re wearing your pyjamas.” Nathaniel said with a raised eyebrow as he went towards his luggage and brought out…

.

.

.

.

…a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

What? Were expecting something else? Yes, they were smokers. No, they aren’t doing it because they think ‘its cool’ or any of that stupid nonsense. They were doing it to relax.

With the threat of Hawkmoth still around, people have found out ways to distract themselves from feeling too emotional and falling prey to his akumas.

In his class, for some examples, Ivan apparently has a boxing bag at home; Max works on his videogame with Markov playing calm music as well; Rose writes some random lyrics; Nino listens to music and so on and so forth.

Marinette has her fashion and considering how much akumas she battles, he is pretty sure she takes a bit out on them. Especially Mr. Pigeon... One time he was akumatized at 4 in the morning. Chat Noir and Ladybug did not hold back. While they didn't use lethal, you could feel their anger at being woken up for fighting the same akuma for the millionth time.

Alix would either skate around Paris or spray paint in the art room, but considering how much akuma attacks occur in Paris and the art room isn’t always available, she had to find a better way.

Juleka would normally practice with Rose, but after their breakup, she practiced with Luka, who also helped Marinette when she had a really bad day.

Nathaniel used drawing as a distraction, but recently, due to some… _events,_ he has lost the will to draw, so he had to find another way. Hopefully in Hawaii he will get his mojo back, but he doesn't have high hopes for that.

And that mentioned way was smoking. Honestly, it wouln’t exactly be their first choice, but some random left an unfinished pack in a bench near them, with two cigarettes. The guy even left his lighter!

At first they were going to look for the guy, but in a moment of weakness, they both decided to only smoke one cigarette.

Tthen one turned into two.

And two cigarettes turned into a pack and before they knew it, they were hooked. They knew the consequences and risks that came with it obviously, but considering they have a terrorist living among them for three years, having lung cancer doesn't seem that bad. And honestly, it hasn’t changed who they are.

“What do you think Lila would lie if she found out we were smoking?” Alix asked as she glanced at her cigarette. They were in their hotel room balcony since they couldn’t smoke inside.

“She would probably claim her grandma died of lung cancer and it traumatized her to the point where she can’t even see a cigarette.” Nathaniel said.

“Yeah, either that or she claimed that she saved Prince Ali from a burning building once, but the smokes from the fire made her unable to take in any more smoke, or she’ll have an asthma attack or something.” Alix added. “Or she said she used to smoke and nearly had cancer, but luckily she stopped and it got better.”

“Maybe we should put out out cigarettes on her palms to make her stories more believable?” Nathaniel asked with very creepy smile on his face.

Alix face was the same. “Or maybe when she opens her mouth, we throw one in there to see her choke on her lies.” She said.

…Okay, they may have gotten a _little_ sadistic over time by thinking of ways to torture Lila with a cigarette, but its only when they are calm enough. Besides, a few little coments about Lila never hurt anyone, did they? And its not like anyone is hearing them right?

They finished their cigarettes, put a mint in their mouths to try and mask their breath and Alix left the room. Luckily, they had to take a shower, so most likely nobody was going to find out.

* * *

“You guys smoked again, didn’t you?” Marinette and Juleka asked at the same time.

Nathaniel and Alix flinched. _Of course she is going to find out._ Nathaniel thought.

“Im not mad, if you’re wondering” She reassured.

“How did you two find out?” Nathaniel asked.

“Maybe next time you don’t want someone to find out, don’t leave a shirt reeking of smoke.” Marinette said, looking at Alix.

Nathaniel glared at Alix. “You had ONE job.” He said.

Alix flinched. “I kind of forgot.” She said, rubbing the back of her head before looking at Juleka. "And how did YOU know?"

Juleka shrugged. "You spend enough times playing at a café, you start to remember the smell of cigarettes in the air." She said.

"At least we looked like we slept 8 hours." Nathaniel said, looking at Marinette, who had bags under her eyes.

This time, Marinette flinched and the rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Well, i kind of had a rough night. Even with us being so far away, the akuma attacks still kept me up. Luckily Ladybug fixed it.”

Marinette honestly hated Hawkmoth sometimes. Well, she hates him anyway, but when he sends an akuma in the middle of the night (well it was day-time in Paris, but still!), she wants to choke Hawkmoth with his own Akuma. The akuma this time was called Hide and Seeker (Hawkmoth really needs to come up with better names…). Apparently, he couldn’t find his friends in a game of Hide and Seek, got sad and 5 seconds later, he was akumatized. He could make people disappear with his magic wand while also being able to track other people, meaning he could track her, but if she got close, he could also disappear and appear somewhere else. This went on for two hours to the point when she finished, she cast the cure, teleported back to the hotel using the Horse Miraculous, went to bed, cursing Hawkmoth and Chat Noir who didn’t even show up in her head like a sailor (he told her he was going away for a few days, but she was too tired to care...) until she fell asleep and woke up 3 hours later with Alix shaking her shoulders. _Ugh, i’ll sleep on the plane._ She thought. 

She has to thank Luka and Tikki. With her duties as Guardian, fighting akumas, tracking down Hawkmoth, her troubles at school and not to mention her work as MDC, she has so much stuff to do there isn't enough time to rest. Tikki has tried to make her quit, like meditating or drinking tea, but those were only temporary solutions.

Nathaniel, Juleka and Alix winced when they saw the bags under Marinette eyes. _Sometimes i wonder how she can juggle being MDC, a student and Ladybug and still remain sane. If i was her, i would have gone crazy a long time ago…_ Nathaniel thought

“Yeah, last time we went on a trip, it didn’t end well.” Alix said, remembering Startrain.

“Well, hopefully, it won’t be the same way.” Nathaniel said as he turned around to walk towards the boarding area, but bumped into someone,making him fall to the ground.

“ _Im sorry._ ” The person apologized in japanese, holding out their hand.

Nathaniel grabbed his hand and was pulled upwards. “ _No worries. I should have watched where i was going._ ” Nathaniel said back in Japanese, surprising the person because of his accent.

“ _Are you not from Japan?_ ” The person asked, noticing the accent.

“ _Nope. We’re from Paris. My class is on a field trip to Hawaii._ ” Nathaniel answered.

“ _What a coincidence. Me and my class are headed there as well. I was trying to take a picture of my friends to remember this, but i guess i wasn’t watching my surroundings.”_ He explained, pointing at three people next to him. Two blondes and a brunette. From what Nathaniel could hear, the blonde boy was talking to Alix in Japanese while the other blonde, who was a girl, and the brunette were talking to Marinette in English. _“Oh i forgot to introduce myself._ ” He pushed up his glasses. “ _My name is Kurusu Akira._ ”

 _“Kurtzberg Nathaniel, but you can just call me Nathaniel, Kurusu-san.”_ Nathaniel introduced himself.

“ _Then you can call me Akira. No need to be so formal._ ” Akira said.

“ _Very well then. You said you were trying to take a picture? As an apology, how about i take the picture so you can also appear in the shot with your friends?_ ” Nathaniel suggested.

_“It really wasn’t your fault and i don’t want to-”_

_“I insist. Besides, we are probably going through the same flight.”_ Nathaniel argued.

“ _Very well._ ” Akira said before turning to his friends. “ _Hey guys, line up so we can take a picture. He has volunteered to take a picture._ ”

Akira handed Nathaniel his phone with camera app opened while his group lined up for a pic, which Nathaniel quickly took. He handed Akira back his phone and after checking if it was good, he bid farewell.

 _“Hopefully we will see each other soon, Akira.”_ Nathaniel bid his goodbyes.

“ _Agreed._ ” Akira said as they parted ways.

* * *

They began to board and Nathaniel decided to talk to the girls. “So, what did you talk about with the others?”

Alix smirked. “I like the blonde kid. His name is Ryuji. We just spoke about the Phantom Thieves. Though i don’t know if his friends trust him very much considering any time he opened his mouth to answer something, the two girls seemed to look at him for a second. Either that or im just imagining things.”

“No, i don’t think you were.” Marinette said. “Those two girls, Takamaki and Nijima, seemed to be cautious of him.”

“Perhaps there is information about the Phantom Thieves that Japan doesn’t want other countries to find out?” Nathaniel theorized.

Juleka shrugged. “Perhaps. I mean, its not like we’re any different since Miss Bustier said for us to keep quiet about whats happening in Paris.” She said.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “Yes its not like someone in our class has a blog where anyone can access it.” He said, subtely glancing at Alya, who was too busy listening to Lila ran to even notice him.

“Maybe Alya shut it down temporarily?” Marinette asked.

“And risk losing her fans? Yeah right.” Alix said, scoffing.

Unlike Marinette who still holds hope that their classmates will see that Lila is a liar, Alix and Nathaniel completely lost their hope in them. Juleka still hopes Rose will come to her senses, despite their break-up.

They managed to embark on the plane. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay together this time.

 _I hope those two don’t get near Lila._ He thought.

 _“Nathaniel?”_ He heard someone call out to him in Japanese. Nathaniel turned around and was surprised to see Akira.

“ _Akira?_ ”

 _“Well well well, it seems we met earlier than we thought. ”_ Akira said, sitting down next to Nathaniel.

“ _So it would seem._ ” Nathaniel said with a smirk.

Akira yawned. _“Unfortunately, while i would love to chat, im kind of sleepy.”_ Akira said.

Nathaniel snorted. _“Its alright. We can talk after you had a nap.”_ He said. Akira nodded as they listened to the rules they had to follow while on the plane.

After taking off, Akira closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nathaniel thought of doing the same since he had nothing to do, but before he could do that, he felt dizzy.

 _What the?_ He thought as he looked around, the world stopped, darkening. Before he could ask any more questions, he saw a small light flying outside. Curious, he looked through the window in his seat and widened his eyes.

There was a butterfly. Not only was it impossible for a butterfly to catch up to a plane, it looked like a butterfly he never saw that was pure light, like it was made out of glass. And to add even more to the weird thing he is seeing…

_“This is truly an unjust game…”_

_IT CAN TALK!?_ Nathaniel thought

_“His chances of winning are almost none…”_

“What the fuck is going on?” Nathaniel said before gasping as the butterfly turned towards him, probably surprised.

 _“You can see me?”_ She (by voice alone it was clearly female) asked, surprised. _“Please, if you can hear me, you must help the Trickster!”_

“Trickster? What are you…” He wanted to ask more, but the butterfly was beginning to fade away.

“ _Please… help him…_ ” The butterfly said before beginning to fade away.

Then everything returned to normal. He heard the sounds of the engine, people talking. It seemed as though everyone else didn’t notice the change, except for Nathaniel. _What just happened?_ He thought before shaking his head. “The altitude must be messing with my head…” He said as he decided to take a nap since he must have imagined things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone starts hating on the fact they are smoking, i made so they had a way to calm themselves because of an akuma attack and certain events that will be revealed later on in the story.  
> I, in no shape or form, promote smoking of any kind.   
> The only reason I did it was for story purposes only.  
> If it helps, they will try and stop at some point in the story.


	4. Sometimes you should learn to keep your moth shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel finally arrives at Hawaii, but instead of relaxing, he might actually get even more stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is finally a new chapter! Its not too much, just the characters arriving in Hawaii.

Nathaniel looked out the window as he saw through the clouds a clear blue ocean, along with a town as the pilot began to announce that they were landing.

He looked at his side and saw Akira still snoozing. Since they were about to land, he figured he should wake him up so he can see a bit of the view.

“Akira…” He said, moving the Japanese shoulder.

“Morgana…Five more minutes…”

 _Who the heck is Morgana?_ Nathaniel thought _As a matter of fact, what kind of name is Morgana!?_

Nathaniel shook Akira once again, this time having the intended effect as Akira began to stirr, waking up.

“Are we there yet?” He asked, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes.

“Why don’t you look outside the window and tell me?” Nathaniel asked.

Akira did just that and widened his eyes at the view, mesmerized by its beauty. “Its amazing.”

Nathaniel nodded. _Hopefully i will be able to find something here that will help me get out of my block…_

* * *

As they began to board off the plane, Nathaniel began to look around. “What are you doing?” Alix asked, startling him.

“Ah! Don’t scare me like that.” He said placing his hand on his chest.

“Sorry.” She quickly apologized. “Anyway, what are you looking for? The guys from Japan?”

“No. I was looking for…” Nathaniel said before he stopped. “You know what, its nothing.”

Alix looked at Nathaniel before sighing. “If you’re sure. Come on, lets go get our stuff. Marinette and Jules are already waiting.” Alix said walking ahead since she didn’t bring her roller skates.

* * *

Marinette and Juleka were walking together while taking a few glances backwards, watching the other two, specifically Nathaniel.

“I hope this trip helps Nathaniel.” Juleka said.

“A change of scenery is always helpful.” Marinette said.

"Has he tried to draw ever since that day?" Juleka asked.

"Tried? Yes. Multiple times" Marinette said with a sad expression. "Actually draw something? No."

"I honestly can't blame him. I know what hes feeling to an extent. The difference is that..." Juleka said, before she was interrupted by Marinette shriek.

"WOAH!" She said as she tripped.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alix said, walking beside him.

“Alix, for the millionth time, yes. I was just curious with the scenery.” Nathaniel said, looking around. _Why can’t i seem to forget about that butterfly? Did i imagine it? Am i just paranoid at butterflies in general due to Hawkmoth? Yeah that must be it…_

As Nathaniel looked in front of him in order to focus, he noticed Marinette and Juleka deep in a conversation when suddendly, a foot appeared behind one of the pillars, making Marinette stumble and drop her belongings and as luck would have it, it opened her suitcase, spilling its contents.

“Oh, Marinette, you’re so clumsy! Different country, same result, am i right?”

Nathaniel groaned as he heard Lila’s banshee voice as she laughed along with his classmates. He and Alix hurried up and knelt down to help, the girls handling the clothes while he handled any other miscellanous items.

Suddendly, he heard more footsteps arriving before he saw people kneeling down next to him.

“Are you okay?” Nathaniel heard Japanese and saw it was a brown haired girl that was with Akira.

He nodded. “Yeah, thanks…” He said.

“Makoto Nijima.” She introduced herself.

“Well, thank you, Nijima-san.” Nathaniel thanked her.

Makoto shook her head. “Nonsense. Its the least we could do.” She said.

 _We?_ Nathaniel thought as he looked around and saw a blonde-haired girl with pigtails helping the girls, Akira in the distance, possibly surveying the entire situation, a blue-haired student in the distance and-

“Hey, you! Apologize!”

A blonde haired boy shouting and glaring at Lila.

“M-Me? W-What do you mean?” Lila asked, beginning to pull her ‘innocent’ face.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t do anything! I saw that shit! You pulled your leg out on purpose to make her fall!” Ryuji exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

“W-What!?” Lila said, faking a sob. “How can you accuse me of something so horrible!?”

“Lila would never do something so horrible!” Alya yelled, defending her.

“She is the sweetest girl ever!” Rose added.

“Are you all effing blind!?” Ryuji yelled. “No one trips like that!”

“Marinette has always been clumsy!” Lila added, before gasping, as if she was in shock. “She must have tripped on purpose to accuse me!”

Ryuji gritted his teeth and was about to yell back, when Ann got back and stepped in front of him.

“Are you done?” She asked as she crossed her arms.

“Huh?” Lila said, confused.

“You don’t seriously expect us to believe such bullcrap, do you!?” Ann asked. “If i were you, I would quit while i was ahead before my lies started to backfire.”

“And even though you’re a liar, you’re not a very good one.” Makoto said, getting up. “There is a security camera right over there. If you’re telling the truth, we can go just ask security for the footage.”

Nathaniel took delight in Lila small, but noticeable, panic. As a matter of fact, he was enjoying all of this. The only way this could get better if someone snapped at Adrien

“Uh, guys? How about we all just apologize and forget about this?” Adrien suggested.

“Screw you, kid!” The blonde snapped. “The only one that needs to apologize is her, not us. If you're not going to help, then zip it!”

Nathaniel doesn’t know who this guy is, but he just became one of his best friends.

The class gasped at the blonde aggressiveness since people weren’t used to someone talking back to Adrien, except for his father, but even then it wasn’t with such power in their voice.

Before the discussion could escalate to a brawl, Miss Bustier, along with another woman (Nathaniel assumes its the Japanese’s teacher…), approached the group.

“What is going on here?!” The other teacher asked.

“Kawakami-sensei!” Makoto said, bowing. “We are very sorry. We were helping out a friend!”

“Someone had to! This brat over here tripped this girl and she ain’t even sorry!” The blonde yelled.

“Now, now everyone.” Miss Bustier said, trying to ease the situation. “Im sure this was all a misunderstanding.”

“A _misunderstanding_!?” The blond one yelled. “You call one of your students hurting someone else on purpose a _misunderstanding_!?”

“Sakamoto, enough!” Kawakami yelled. The blonde one, whose name was apparently Sakamoto, stopped talking. Kawakami turned to Akira. “Kurusu, mind filling me in?”

Akira pushed his glasses up, but Nathaniel could see the small smirk on his face as it was hidden by his face. _So thats why he didn’t do anything. He was trying to look neutral!_

Akira cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, i didn’t see the girl getting tripped.” He said as Ryuji opened his mouth in shock and Lila smirked, but those expressions quickly switched with his next words. “However, i trust my classmates judgement and i know they wouldn’t make something like this up, so i believe in them.”

“Akira, i knew i could count on you, my man!” Ryuji cheered with a fistbump.

Kawakami nodded, satisfied with Akira response as she turned to look at Miss Bustier with a narrowed gaze. “Am i safe to presume you will discipline your student for harassing their fellow classmate?”

“Im very sorry this has happened. ” Miss Bustier apologized with a bow. “I'll need to have a talk with my students about setting a better example than this.”

The Japanese folk did not miss the subtle glance directed at Marinette, and neither did the other students on the ground. Kawakami scoffed. “Im sorry, we must have different definitions of _better example_ because im pretty sure when you mentioned _better example,_ you are referring to the student who is on the ground. A _better example_ would be helping her, something im glad some of your students have the decency to do, rather than laughing in her face and doing nothing. Guess Paris has a different teaching method than Japan, Miss…” She glanced at the name tag. “ _Bust_ ier.”

“Its Bustier.” Miss Bustier corrected her with a slight twitch of her eye.

“Tomato, tamato.” Kawakami waved her off. “Honestly, if this is how most teachers treat theit students in Paris, i feel bad for them.”

Nathaniel, who, including the rest of his group, had already helped Marinette packed her things, silently leaned over to Makoto. “Your teacher is awesome!” He whispered.

Makoto didn’t find the need to correct him, more concerned with the tension between the two classes. If they leave these guys alone, they might get chewed out by the teacher and/or the students afterwards. _If only there was a way…_ She thought. _Wait… if we came from the same airport, could we theoritically…_ “Kurtzberg-kun… What was the name of your hotel?”

“Uh, i believe it was the Hilton Hawaiian Vilage.” Nathaniel answered.

 _Perfect! Thats our hotel as well!_ Makoto thought. “Kawakami-sensei, what are the number for our buses?”

“Let me check.” Kawakami said as she pulled a piece of paper. “They are 1504 and 1404.”

“Isn’t that one of our buses?” Alix asked Marinette.

“Yeah, i believe so.” She answered, confused by the situation.

Kawakami surveyed the situation and she smirked as she realized what Makoto was implying. _Not bad._ She thought. “Well, we should go join the rest of your class, shouldn’t we?” She said clapping and turning around.

Akira, who caught on what Makoto and his teacher were saying, smirked. “Yes, i believe so. Lets go!” He said, turning around as well, leaving.

Nathaniel, Marinette, Juleka and Alix were about to head back to their class when Makoto, Ann and Ryuji went behind them, grabbed them by the shoulders and began pushing them.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Nathaniel asked.

"Excuse me! We need all of the students together!" Miss Bustier yelled.

Kawakami didn't even turn around as she kept walking. “Do not worry! We are all going to the same location, so there is no problem!” Kawakami said with a smile on her face. “We will take good care of your students!” She waving her off.

* * *

After that event, the Parisian boarded the back of the bus, along with some interesting pairs.

Marinette was with Makoto. You could feel those two were the ‘moms’ of the group, making sure the group stayed well-behaved and didn’t do anything stupid.

Alix was with Ryuji. Those two were like two peas in a pod, fitting the 'rebel teen' theme of the group. They didn’t take other people shit and said what was on their minds. Ryuji was very interested in Alix graffiti paintings, and she was more than happy to show them, especially to the guy that insulted Lila.

Juleka was with Ann. Juleka was a bit shy at first talking with Ann, who talked excitedly about everything. However, when they discussed the latter's job as a model, Juleka got very interested and asked all sort of questions since Juleka wanted to be a model herself. Ann was glad she managed to find a common theme to discuss.

Nathaniel was with Akira. They didn’t have anything to discuss, but they still managed to get along.

“Thanks for the save back there.” Nathaniel said.

“No problem. At first, we weren’t going to do anything, but considering your class just watched and Ryuji was already halfway there, we decided it was best to intervene.” He said.

“He seems to be the type to rush head first into danger.” Nathaniel said, glancing at the blonde.

“You have no idea.” Akira answered, chuckling in response.

Nathaniel watched Akira with an odd look. _Maybe i should ask him. But won’t he think im weird? Unlike me, he probably has a normal life and doesn’t have to worry about life and death. Then again… There is something odd about him. Like i could trust him with this._

“Hey Akira. Have you ever seen some weird butterflies recently?” Nathaniel asked.

Akira raised an eyebrow, interested. “Depends. What do you describe as ‘weird’?” He said. Meanwhile in his mind, Akira had a weird thought. _He couldn’t possibly be referring to the one i saw in Kamoshida Palace, right? Its impossible._

“Well…” He said, before reaching for his backpack and taking out a sketchbook and a pencil. “Here let me draw it for you.”

Akira saw Nathaniel place the pencil on the notebook, but he didn’t draw anything. _Is he trying to remember it? Normally, shouldn’t he started at least scribbling it? I have only see Yusuke draw, so i don’t know if its the same for everyone else._

Meanwhile, Nathaniel was having a different problem. _Come on, draw! Move!_ He yelled, but his finger didn’t budge. _MOVE!_

_Nath…_

He gasped before dropping the pencil, sweating a bit. He held his head.

“Nathaniel!” Akira said, putting his hand on his shoulder in fright. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” Nathaniel said.

“Do you want me to get your friends?” Akira asked, beginning to raise his head.

“No!” He said, pulling the Japanese student. “Don’t tell them anything.”

Akira blinked. “Are you sure?” He asked, a bit hesitant.

“Please.”

Akira looked at Nathaniel, before pushing up his glasses and nodding. “Fine.” He said.

“Anyway, i can just describe it to you. It was a small butterfly made of crystals and glass. I think it spoke to me, with a feminine voice.” Nathaniel said before chuckling. “You know what? Nevermind, im probably just going crazy.” He looked at Akira and froze.

Akira eyes were wide as saucers, a small bead of sweat of running down his face. “Have you told anyone else about this?” He asked quietly.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow in confusion. “No, why?” He asked.

“Good. Lets keep this a secret between us.”

“But why?” Nathaniel asked again.

“Listen to me Nathaniel.” Akira said, placing his hand on his shoulder. “If you see that butterfly again, you tell me. Here, we’ll change contact information.”

Nathaniel, while confused, did as he was told. “Akira what is going on?”

“Look Nathaniel, if you see that butterfly again, just tell me. If not, then it was just your imagination.” Akira said, looking out the window, meaning he wasn't going to answer any more questions.

 _Why do i get the feeling i just said something i shouldn’t have?_ Nathaniel thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i don't regret in the long about that little interaction between Akira and Nathaniel

**Author's Note:**

> For those asking for chapters in my other stories, i can't give you an exact answer when i will update them. Hopefully, this one will be better.


End file.
